


The Wild Hunt

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: BROT3, Brotherhood, Brotp, Gen, I just needed it the way it is, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Ispired by a Fanart made by absolute-0zero, M/M, More like "Pick who get kidnapped tonight", Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Prompt: "Pick Who Dies", Prompt: Collars, Prompt: In the hands of the enemy, Prompt: Kidnapped, Sad Ending, Schrödinger's relationship basically, Self-Indulgent, Teen Wolf 6a, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Wild Hunt, because i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the second day of Whumptober 2020.No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY"Pick Who Dies" | Collars | KidnappedThey stopped them, their whips tight around their necks. With each movement they squeezed a little more. Any resistance of theirs would only lead to more pain."Only one of you will be allowed to stay in this plane of reality tonight, the other two will come with us! The choice is yours!"
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wild Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799271) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



> Hi!  
> I'm Rainbow L. Sparrow, Rei for short.  
> I don't know if you have noticed it, but in this period I launched into DC as if there was no life outside of it. I am relatively new to this world, but the temptation to make it mine by writing something about it was too strong. So now you're getting all my nonsense!  
> Plus I needed to hurt myself this way, so yeah!  
> I hope I've managed to come up with something decent.  
> I cross my fingers and leave you to read!

They had heard of the wild hunt and its dangers, but they had not paid due attention to it and had fallen straight into the trap.

They had heard their screams and the clatter of hooves when it was too late to escape.

They were in the middle of a mission and were not prepared for that eventuality. Even Robin, who normally always had a plan ready, this time found himself a little in trouble.

"Rob! I can't fly or even run!" Kon's voice sounded worried, but the boy had managed to maintain a minimum of clarity. He looked at his friend waiting for he didn't even know what. A plan, a piece of advice, a reassurance ...

Beside them Impulse, he tried in vain to run, to no avail. "Guys! I can't run!" a hysterical laugh to accompany those desperate words.  
If Kon had managed to stay lucid, it wasn't the same for Bart, who was panicking in this situation.

Back to back, they looked around, waiting for the riders to appear.

With or without powers, they wouldn't go down without a fight!

The knights didn't keep them waiting long, they appeared from the shadows in a surreal atmosphere. Ghostly creatures, approaching them with dark horses.

They were surrounded!

They already knew that fighting would be useless, they were too powerful opponents for them in those conditions. They were too big and dangerous unknown. On the other hand, for the knights, they were nothing more than a pastime, in the current state.

In fact, it didn't take long for the knights to immobilize them with their whips tightly around their necks. With each movement, they squeezed a little more. Any resistance would only lead to more pain.

"Only one of you will be allowed to stay in this plane of reality tonight, the other two will come with us! The choice is yours!"

The voice of the knight rang out in that cursed place. They could hear a hint of laughter at the end of the sentence as if he found that situation extremely funny.

He took a few steps away while holding them firmly with the whip. Just to give them a semblance of privacy. He had given them a choice. In that, he would not have interfered. He left them the right space to discuss what to do.

Robin was about to take the floor when Superboy and Impulse quickly interrupted. The two were exchanging a knowing look. They had already come up with a solution and would not take "No" for an answer.

It was Superboy who spoke.

"Rob! We'll go ... You're the only one who can get us out of this mess! We have full trust in your abilities!"

He got as close to him as possible and hugged him, heedless of the pain caused by the whip tightened around his neck. A long hug full of sadness. Impulse also joined them. He clung to him with all the strength he had left. He couldn't think of a life where all three were not together. There could be no such thing!

"Find a way not to forget us! Find a way to bring us back!" a whisper within that embrace. A thought shared between the three of them.

Kon broke the embrace and turned to the knight they had talked to earlier.

"We made our decision!" his voice was steady as he spoke. He pulled Pulse to him and kept talking. "Take us and leave our friend alone!"

After these words, everything happened too quickly, the time of the blink of an eye. One moment they were there, the next Robin was alone.

They found him many hours later, curled up on the ground, unconscious. There were signs beside him. He had tried to write something, but he couldn't remember what. He had no recollection of that night. He didn't have the faintest idea why he was there, or what had happened to him.

In his hands, he held a bloody t-shirt and a ring. The t-shirt was black, with the symbol of Superman in red, the ring instead looked like that of Flash, even on this there was a small stain of blood.

He had tried to analyze both of them, yet he had found no match. That blood seemed to belong to no one.

He felt a void inside every time he found himself looking at those objects. He never parted from them, as if they were the most precious things he owned.

He hugged them when he slept. He slept better when he did, hugging them like a child hugging his own stuffed bear. It was a little embarrassing at his age, such behavior. He had moved out of the phase of transitional objects for quite a while now ...

But he knew that sooner or later he would come to terms with it!

He would finally understand, what had happened that night, where those objects came from and what they really meant to him.

He had to do it! He felt within himself that he had to succeed at all costs!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again!  
> I hope this disastrous attempt of mine hasn't disgusted you too much, but I really needed to write something like that.  
> Any reference to Teen Wolf's 6a is by no means coincidental and I also wanted to tell you that the final part of Tim embracing Kon's shirt and Bart's ring is inspired by a beautiful absolute-0zero fanart on tumblr, I love Cole , thhey do some spectacular fanarts, go stalk them! I leave you the link to the fanart I was talking about: https://absolute-0zero.tumblr.com/post/615409713066180608/very-sleepy-i-need-a-nap-kinda-day-ya-know
> 
> I'm not entirely satisfied with how this thing turned out, but if I hadn't posted it now, I would have never posted it. There will be time to rearrange this thing sooner or later!
> 
> See you next story!


End file.
